


Just Take A Fucking Nap

by Rookmoon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Let the guy get some Sleep, Link is comfy, Literal Sleeping Together, Navi is a dick, Other, Reader is comfy, Some Swearing, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), duh - Freeform, in case of filters and shit, shhhhh, the sharing of beds and cuddles, they're sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: There's a buzzing pixie in your room, and you want nothing more than for it to leave you and Link alone to finish your well deserved nap.After all, Link works so hard for everyone. He deserves a gods damned nap if he wants one.
Relationships: Link/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Just Take A Fucking Nap

Something buzzed by your ear. It shook and rumbled and pattered your shoulder like an especially determined pet. You woke up enough to curl tighter under your blanket, and tried all the more to go back to sleep. You didn't want to get up, and you didn't want your heater to get up either.

Not that you ever stopped him when he was called for whatever duty was chosen for him, but every now and then you can convince him to stay just a little longer.

This is one of those days. Link is groggy, and he runs a hand over his face as he yawns and starts pulling himself up.

"Do you have to go?" You ask, reaching to tug him back down into the blankets and your arms.

"I need to get up." Link sighs, looking at you like he was already regretting opening his eyes at all.

"The world can wait ten more minutes, Link. It won't end while you finish a nap."

He nods, and flops back onto the bed. He's snoring again before his head hits the pillow, but that's nothing new. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

The little ball of light, on the other hand, has different ideas about what Link should be doing right now. It floats around you, chittering and bumping up against your face like a persistent ping pong ball and nearly getting itself jabbed into your eye.

The buzzing thing bats against your face with the kind of determination only found in those with important jobs and small children that have been driven to becoming boredom induced annoyance.

It’s the same little fuck that took him off on some month long adventure while you were here wondering when he would come back. You’re still bitter about that, and this little dick owes you one.

You wave it away, scowling and grumbling.

You sigh, barely resisting leaving the bed just to play Whack the Asshole Pixie. "I can't understand you, but Link needs to sleep. Whatever you want from him can wait a few hours."

The light sputters and flashes in aggravated waves.

You briefly wonder how the hell Link knows what it’s saying before you see what it’s trying to do.

It starts trying to get to Link through the thankfully thick blankets and your arm covering most of his face. It bumps against your hand, and you knock it back a few inches.

“I still can’t hear you, but if you don’t wait until Link wakes up, I’ll find out how hard I have to hit a fairy for a home run.”

The light turns with what you assume is angry muttering, and flies out the same window you're pretty sure the blasted thing came in through.

You brush your fingers through Link’s thick fringe, and nuzzle closer to him and as you finish your previously scheduled nap uninterrupted.

Link’s arm snakes around you and he whispers, “Thanks. I didn’t want to get up yet.” He holds a little tighter, and he presses a sleepy kiss to your forehead before the both of you pass out into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Naps reign supreme!!


End file.
